In U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,598 “Chewable Molded Pet Toy” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,037 “Interconnected Rubber Ring Chain,” which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference for all purposes, the inventor of the present application disclosed toys and methods of forming such toys.
Such toys are typically made of rubber. However, a need exists for toys to be made by other material.